The present invention relates generally to system initialization and, specifically to, robust initialization of multiple devices in a system.
Currently, when a computerized system is initialized, a number of boot programs associated with different devices are loaded into memory or are present in read only memory (ROM). A controller is initially started and loaded with a boot program commonly referred to as an xe2x80x9cinitial program loadxe2x80x9d (IPL). Upon execution of the IPL program, the controller enables the other devices to be initialized by their respective boot programs. The controller does not resume normal operation until the initialization of the system is complete and the IPL program finishes execution. The lack or loss of control over the IPL procedures results in the loss of system functionality when the file system or memory containing the IPL program is corrupted preventing complete initialization of the system.
Disadvantageously, when the system fails to properly initialize another IPL must occur. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for decreasing the time of outages due to IPL program failures while increasing system integrity and availability.